willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
He Shoots, They Snore
'''He Shoots, They Snore '''is the 21st episode of the fourth season and 92nd overall. Will agrees to take Elliot to a basketball tournament where he has his first kiss. Grace teaches a design class at the Learning Annex with Karen as her TA. Synopsis Professor Ms. Grace Adler Grace starts teaching at the learning annex to interior design students. As she discusses in boring detail the history of interior design all the way from ancient Egypt, the young students get bored immediately and do not return after Grace sends them on a break. When she bumps into them at the coffee shop, she promises them a tour of a celebrity house so they would come back to class. She demands Karen set them up with one of her famous friends, threatening to keep her in the apartment until Karen promises to oblige. Karen says she will take the class to Katie Couric's house. However, as Grace and the class are about to leave, Karen admits she does not know Katie Couric and only said she does because Grace threatened her. Disappointed, the students rush out of the class room, leaving Grace feeling bad about herself. Elliot's first kiss Since Jack is occupied at work, Will accompanies Elliot to his basketball tournament, where they meet Elliot's crush Nancy. After Will gets introduced to some dads who had never met a gay man before, a nervous Elliot tells him he had just had his first kiss with Nancy and is clearly stressed out at the prospect of having a girlfriend. Will comforts him by saying Nancy is probably as nervous as he is. When Jack finally arrives, Will tells him about Elliot's predicament and how he helped him deal with it. Jack becomes furious at Will for stealing a father-son moment from him and storms off. Later at the game, Will apologizes saying if Elliot really is Jack's son, there will be more moments where he will need his father's help. After Elliot loses the game, Jack finally gets his chance of being there for him. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Michael Angarano (Elliot) Guest * Landry Allbright (Nancy) * Brian Howe (Ken) * Paul Parducci (Alan) * Irene White (Nicole) * Debra Azar (Kat) * Ray Porter (Dad) * Gabriel Bologna (Tim) * Tony Pasqualini (Man) * Alice L. Chen (Counter Person) Notes * Nancy appears again after Crouching Father, Hidden Husband. She kisses Elliot in this episode but it happens off-screen because the actors are underage. * Will refers to his habit of making pastries during sports events instead of actually playing. This is seen later in Field of Queens when he and Jack sign up for the football team. * Karen promises to take Grace to journalist Katie Couric's house. Grace also makes a reference to her on-air colonoscopy in 2000. Couric later appears as herself in Marry Me a Little. * Will implies that Jack has a restraining order from Britney Spears. He also has a restraining order from Kevin Bacon. Both celebrities eventually appear on the show. Cultural references * One student asks Grace if singer Michael Jackson owns a "sleigh bed made entirely out of bones". This may be a reference to the popular myth that Michael Jackson owned The Elephant Man's bones. Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4